Threads of Fate
by Lady Samurai
Summary: Dark is a spy sent to find the power source of the Shinja Kingdom. Things get complicated when he meets Daisuke, the brother of his worst enemy. Dark x Daisuke AU Discontinued as of 2008
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Ryuujin –Dragon God.**

**Shinja – Sacred Snake**

**Threads of Fate: Prologue**

_The world was once ruled by two kingdoms, the Ryuujin Kingdom and the Shinja Kingdom._

_They had been at war for centuries; both ruled by greedy kings who want to rule all the lands._

_Many lives were lost and suffering spread throughout the world. Mothers mourned for their lost sons and widows wept for their husbands._

_Both kingdoms were evenly matched. The people thought the war would never end._

_Then, the Shinja Kingdom suddenly became powerful and almost destroyed the Ryuujin Kingdom._

_No one knew where this new power had from, but it not something to be trifled with._

_The king of the Shinja Kingdom, Krad, succeeded in killing the king of the Ryuujin Kingdom, but not his heir._

_The people of the Ryuujin Kingdom, along with the heir, went into hiding. The war was over, but the suffering did not end._

_Krad was greedier and crueler than the Ryuujin Kingdom's king had been. He stole his subjects' money and lived of the misery of others. Everyone hated him._

_People were put to death for no reason and society became even more corrupt._

_His people starved and were infected with diseases, but he still didn't care. The heir of the Ryuujin Kingdom, along with his people, formed a resistance against Krad._

_They had had enough. At first, Krad wasn't worried, but soon his own subjects allied themselves with the Ryuujin Kingdom._

_They became a threat to Krad. He needed to get rid of them. Soon, though their numbers became too great and they even started to defeat Krad in battle._

_Krad would not stand for this. It soon turned into another war._

_Blood soaked the land once more._

**TBC…………**


	2. Dark's Mission

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Ryuujin –Dragon God.**

**Shinja – Sacred Snake**

**Threads of Fate: Chapter One**

_A blue-haired teenager sat behind a huge desk, he seemed to be lost in thought. The boy looked up when another teenager entered the room._

_He was the only heir to the Ryuujin Kingdom and had a great burden placed on his shoulders. _

"_You wanted to see me Satoshi?" asked the boy that had just entered the room._

"_I have a mission for you Dark," said the blue-haired boy._

"_What kind of mission?"_

"_A dangerous one that requires your…special talents."_

"_You want me steal something, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Dark, I want you to steal the power source of the Shinja Kingdom."_

This conversation is how seventeen year old Dark Mousey ended up enlisting in the Shinja army.

The Shinja Kingdom had some pretty tight security when it came to the object that allows it to defeat any opponent. Go figure.

Dark knew why Satoshi had picked him for this mission. Dark was the only one Satoshi really trusted. Anyone else would have backstabbed Satoshi.

Would you willingly give up an object that could make you the sole ruler of the world?

Besides, Dark was the greatest thief that ever lived. He was the only one with the skills to pull this off.

He had to pose as a solder, gain Krad's trust, ascend in the ranks of the army, and become a personal bodyguard for Shinja's power source. Piece of cake.

Once he got close enough, he could steal the power source. It was all a matter of time. Dark had a look around.

His "comrades" seemed pretty weak and Dark was sure he could take them all on. The whole army wasn't that big.

The people were pretty weak too, but as long as they had that dammed power source, they could win any battle.

The power source gave people amazing abilities and could create the deadliest weapons. All Dark had to do was figure out what the hell it was and steal it.

If Dark could bring back Satoshi the power source, Ryuujin could defeat Krad and bring peace once again.

* * *

Dark got in line with the rest of the new soldiers. They were being issued their uniforms. When it was Dark's turn he scowled.

The uniform was made of a scratchy material and was the ugliest color Dark had ever seen. Krad obviously had no fashion sense.

Dark took the uniform and moved on. He changed in the bathroom and went to line up in front of the general.

He was assigning living quarters to everyone. The people that were in your living quarters were the people that you were teamed up with.

Basically you did your training with them, ate with the, shared a room, and everything else. Everything was done in teams.

"Kinomoto Dark!"

Dark heard his name being called out, or rather, his fake name. Satoshi had picked the name. Oh well. At least he got to keep his first name.

As soon as you were assigned a cabin you were suppose to report to training. Dark couldn't wait until training was over so that he could fall asleep in a warm, soft bed.

The General wanted them to run fifty laps around the entire camp. 'That's evil! Damn bastard'

Dark was breezing threw training, but made it seem like he was struggling. He couldn't let anyone know he had had previous training.

Dark could tell the others were having a _very_ difficult time completing training. They were wheezing and sweating profusely.

Dark felt sorry for them, but what could he do? Dark saw a lot of the others fall down. Most didn't get back up.

Everyone was exhausted. Even Dark was getting tired. It wasn't like he had an infinite amount of stamina. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dark was exhausted. He was sure he would fall asleep as soon as he lay on his bed. The training had proven to be difficult.

Dark was one of the very few who had survived threw the entire thing. Most of the ones that had collapsed in the middle _still_ couldn't gat back up.

Those who didn't survive training were whipped. It was awful. Hell, most of the guys here didn't want to join Krad's army.

Krad started to force people to join his army when he realized how big of a threat Ryuujin was.

Krad was started to get nervous. Good. Once Dark finished his mission, Ryuujin would become unstoppable and Krad would fall.

Dark looked around the room. Pitiful. Krad could have a t least coughed up some cash for a better place. Cheap bastard.

The living quarters for the soldiers consisted of a shack filled with beds. 'What's that smell? It's disgusting here.'

"HIYA!"

"Err…hi." Dark stared at the boy in front of him. He had messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a friendly smile.

"The name's Takeshi. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Dark."

"Well Dark guess we're going to be roommates!"

"Yeah…"

The boy was very cheerful and energetic. Even after all that training, how was he still standing? This guy was a freak and Dark was going to be stuck with him for a very, _very _long time.

"So dark, why did you join the army?"

Satoshi and Dark had come up with a lie for everything. There was no way Dark would get caught.

"I don't have a family anymore and I don't have a home either, so I thought joining the army was the only thing I could do to survive."

Takeshi gave Dark a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, here we take care of out own. We'll be your family."

"Thanks Takeshi."

Dark saw another boy enter the room. He was average height and plain looking. He introduced himself as Masahiro.

Unlike Takeshi, Masahiro was tired and collapsed on his bed. He was asleep before his body touched the mattress.

'He's not covered in blood so he must have not been whipped. I'm impressed he survived training'

Dark concluded that his roommates weren't _so_ bad. He could have gotten stuck with worse.

Dark looked out the window. It was dark outside. Takeshi and he decided to go to sleep already. They would be woken at four in the morning so they needed all the sleep they could get.

Dark couldn't get comfortable in his bed, though. It wasn't soft and warm, it was cold and hard.

The blanket was thin and the pillow was stuffed with hay. CHEAP BASTARD!

* * *

BRRRRRRRRIIING

Dark woke to the sound of a loud bell. The bell was followed by the hoarse voice of the general.

"Wake up maggots! Training starts in half an hour! MOVE IT!

Dark crawled out of bed and searched for his clothes. He was definitely not a morning person. He was going to kill Satoshi for this.

Dark put on the uniform he had been issued the day before. It was too big for him, as were the shoes, and he looked completely stupid.

Oh yes. Satoshi was going to pay when he got back. He ate his breakfast, which was crappy, and headed to the training field.

He could still feel traces of the porridge he had eaten in his mouth. It had tasted like paste and looked as bad as it tasted.

When Dark reached the training ground, he was beyond pissed. He hated this mission. It was the worst one, if Satoshi wasn't his friend he would have said no.

Dark knew Satoshi was getting desperate. Shinja was close to destroying Ryuujin. They needed a miracle if the wanted to survive.

The general instructed everyone what they had to do for their training. Dark heard lots of groans and complaints, which stopped when the general glared at them.

The training wasn't as difficult as the day before. 'Guess yesterday was a test to see who was strong.'

During training Dark made his plans. He just had to have patience. It was all a matter of time. The power source of the Shinja Kingdom would soon be his.

**TBC……………**


	3. The King of the Shinja Kingdom

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, but I wish I had a Daisuke and Dark plushie. That would be awesome...**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Ryuujin –Dragon God.**

**Shinja – Sacred Snake**

**Threads of Fate: Chapter Two**

_General Saehara walked down the corridors. He had some really bad news. It was time like these that he really hated his job._

"_Krad-sama!" General Saehara called out._

_A blond, fourteen year old teen walked towards the general. He may look young, but this teen was the prince of the Shinja Kingdom._

"_What is it General?" Krad asked in a bored tone._

"_Your parents have been assassinated! We were attacked…it was and ambush…the criminals have been taken care of, but …we could not save the king or queen," said General Saehara._

_Death was common during war. Shinja and Ryuujin had been fighting for years now. Krad was unfazed by General Saehara's news._

"_How…unfortunate," said Krad his bored tone never wavering._

"_Krad-chan, where are mommy and daddy?" Asked a cute twelve-year old red-head._

"_They're gone Daisuke," Krad told his younger brother._

"_WAHHH!" Daisuke began to cry hard._

"_Don't worry Daisuke, I'll never leave you," Krad told his younger brother._

"_Promise?" Daisuke asked._

"_Our course," Krad said._

"_Will you always love me and take care of me?" Daisuke asked with pleading eyes._

_Krad thought about what Daisuke had just asked of him. He actually didn't love his younger brother, but he still had a use for him. Krad always got what he wanted, no matter who got hurt. He wasn't ashamed by the fact that he used people. Daisuke didn't mean anything to him._

"_Listen Daisuke, I'll always love you, but you_ _have to do everything I tell you to do," Krad said._

"_Why?" Daisuke asked his brother with confusion._

_Krad smirked. It was just too easy to manipulate Daisuke. Even though Daisuke was twelve, he was still so naïve and innocent._

"_If you don't do what I say, I won't love you anymore and you'll be all alone, is that what you want Daisuke? Krad told his little brother. Krad knew exactly what to say to make Daisuke into his obedient tool._

_Daisuke's eyes widened. If Krad left, he'd be left alone. There would be no one to take care of him, no one to love him, and no one to play with._

"_Yes, big brother. I'll do whatever you say!" Daisuke answered Krad._

_Krad put his arms around Daisuke in a tight hug._

"_Good."_

_Maybe if Daisuke hadn't had his face his brother's chest, he would have seen the cruel smile on Krad's face._

* * *

'That dream...no…a memory'

'Why…'

'Let me forget…'

'It hurts…so much…'

Daisuke woke up. It had been a while since he had dreamed of that day. Soon after that, Shinja's power had grown and Krad had become crueler and crueler. Daisuke, of course, didn't know any of this.

Even when his parents had been alive, Daisuke had never been allowed to leave the palace walls. The world was a dangerous place especially for someone who couldn't fight, like Daisuke. Daisuke's parents had always been very protective of him.

His mother used to call him her greatest treasure and then proceeded to give him lots of hugs and kisses. It had hurt a lot when they had died; Daisuke still wasn't over it even though it had happened three years ago. He was fifteen today; it looked like Krad had forgotten his birthday again. But he didn't' hold it against Krad.

'He probably had something important to do…'

'He _is_ running an entire kingdom…'

'I don't care…'

'It…doesn't hurt…nope…not at all'

Daisuke looked around the room. It was furnished with expensive and luxurious objects, most of the things in the room were red, since it was Daisuke favorite color. The room looked beautiful, but it was a prison to Daisuke.

Daisuke knew there were at least ten guards outside his door, but that didn't matter to him. They weren't allowed to speak to him, so there was no point in trying to start a conversation with any of them.

It was a rule. There were many rules guards and servants had to follow when they were around Daisuke. No one was allowed to speak or have any kind of physical contact with him. One guard had broken that rule. The guard thought Krad wouldn't notice if he broke the rules just once. He had cut Daisuke on the check with a knife. Daisuke had gotten a small, barely noticeable wound on his check.

Krad, though, had noticed it. He had been furious and had the man tortured and killed. Needless to say, the other guards had been more careful when around Daisuke and made sure not to break any rule. The whole incident was rather strange to Daisuke, when he thought about it.

"_Hey guys…you think it will bleed if we cut it?"_

"_Don't!"_

"_Yeah man, Krad will freak if you touch it."_

_Daisuke watched one of the guards approach him. Usually, everyone ignored him. Even when he screamed at the top of his lungs, no one dared go near him. Sometimes, this_ _got very annoying. Daisuke suspected Krad told everyone to keep away from him. This is why he found it rather odd that someone was approaching him. The man was holding a knife._

_CRASH_

_The cut had hurt a little, but the fall had hurt more. The man was stronger than he looked and had caused Daisuke to fall over a chair. The guards all laughed at him. Daisuke was very confused. He couldn't understand why they were doing this or why they kept calling him an 'it.'" _

"_It does bleed!"_

"_It looked so scared!"_

"_HA HA HA!"_

_Daisuke was scared. Daisuke knew Krad would never allow something like this. Krad was always very protective of Daisuke and never let anything happen to him. After all, Krad needed him._

Krad wasn't chosen as the new heir. When Daisuke's parents died, they had left behind documents stating that Daisuke would be the new king. Krad, of course, had stepped in and said that Daisuke was too young. Krad had offered to become the temporary king until Daisuke was ready to take the throne. Daisuke knew this was a lie.

Krad had stolen the throne from Daisuke. Daisuke knew his brother would have loved to kill him, but couldn't. If Daisuke died, Krad would lose all his titles. Krad would never be accepted as the next king. Krad was the king's illegitimate son while Daisuke was the queen and kings' true son. The people would turn on Krad if he tried to rule. The law also forbade Krad from taking the throne.

Daisuke just signed whatever document Krad shoved in his face, he didn't even read it. Daisuke may be the true king, but Krad was in charge of Daisuke.

* * *

Daisuke wished he could go outside. Daisuke was to stay in his room at all times unless he was in some sort of danger. There wasn't even so much as a window in Daisuke's room. His skin hadn't seen the sun since his parents died; he was very pale right now.

Daisuke wished he had a friend. To everyone but the guards or Krad, Daisuke did not exist. Krad was a very intimidating person; he had to be to become an evil dictator. The guards did not want to find out what would happen to them if they let anyone know about Daisuke. Daisuke had asked once why he wasn't allowed to leave his room, he had never asked again.

"_Krad-chan, can I please go outside?"_

"_No, it's very dangerous outside Daisuke."_

"_B-but..._"

"_NO! Do you want me to hate you? Is that it?"_

"_N-no, of course not…it's just…"_

"_Do what I say, Daisuke!"_

"_Okay…"_

Daisuke would never disobey Krad. He knew what he was doing was stupid. He knew he was letting his brother use him as a tool and that his brother didn't really love him…but it felt good to hear someone tell him they loved him. Even if Krad hated him, his brother was still his most precious person and he would do anything for him.

TBC……..

**Don't worry this has no Krad X Daisuke in it. No incest. More on this later. There _is_ a reason why Daisuke is referred to as an it and the guards don't know he's the true king. I would say more…but I don't want to. I'm in my Spanish class right now. We're watching a movie, but my teacher lets us play on our laptops and listen to music. He's the best! Oh, I'd like to thank my beta Staryday for helping me. I just can't resist being mean to little Daisuke. I resently joined a C2 community called ****Shonenai****, check it out. The names for the Kingdoms I think I heard in a Naruto fanfic called Admit Defeat. So they don't belong to me.**


	4. Training and a Rescue

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, but I but you guys wish I did. Don't worry, I'll write a novel when I grow up and it'll be full of shonen-ai.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Ryuujin –Dragon God.**

**Shinja – Sacred Snake**

**Threads of Fate: Chapter Three**

"Everyone line up!" Screamed the general.

Dark had just gotten through eating his food, if you could call it that. It looked more like gray mud, it tasted like it too. Dark could have sworn the stuff almost moved. It looked a thousand times worse than Satoshi's home cooking, if that was even possible.

"My name is General Saehara and I will be in charge of you girls from now on. You will refer to me as General Saehara and nothing else, got that? You will obey my every command and you will not speak unless spoken to. Understand?"

"Sir, Yes sir!" The soldiers chorused together.

"Everyone get into your assigned groups."

Dark looked around for Takeshi and Masahiro. He spotted them talking with some girls. Dark shuddered. Those girls terrified him. Dark had been in this hell hole-I mean training camp for a month now. He did all he could to impress General Saehara. Dark thought the guy was as much a psycho as Krad, but would never voice his opinion aloud.

The guy was obsessed with his job; he did everything by the book and no rule was ever broken when he was around. No one liked him, but they all had to suck up to him or be punished in inhuman ways.

'Why is everyone that works for Krad such a freak?'

"Kinomoto-kun." (A/N: If you haven't figured it out, Kinomoto is Sakura's last name in Card Captor Sakura)

Dark turned and groaned inwardly when he saw who it was. Ever since he had come to this training camp, he had been stalked by a huge group of girls. This wouldn't have been a problem if he liked girls.

Dark wanted attention, but not the kind you get if you announced you aren't interested in girls. Dark knew it would be a very bad idea if he told anyone he was gay. People tend to overreact about those kinds of things and Dark suspected General Saehara was that type of person.

Back home, Dark had gotten himself into a lot of trouble when he announced he was gay. Most of the men were uneasy around him and the girls insisted they could make him strait. They used all kinds of flirtation techniques to make him attracted to girls. None worked, in fact, Dark was sure he was scarred for life.

Risa, the leader of his stalkers, came forward with a small package. As soon as Dark took the small package, the girls ran away giggling. Girls were silly and annoying, or so Dark thought. He suspected many of his fellow soldiers didn't agree with his opinion.

When Dark opened the package he found hard, odd-shaped, disgusting looking home made cookies. Just looking at them made Dark want to gag.

'I'm not eating this.'

'Did that cookie just _move_?'

'What the hell?'

'What is this stuff made of?'

'Eww!'

All the girls insisted on giving him attention and gifts he didn't want. He found a couple of girls going through his laundry the other night. When he was taking a shower, he was sure they were there spying on him. Takeshi told him he saw them sniffing his shampoo and Masahiro said they scared the crap out of him when they snuck into the shack to watch Dark sleep.

Dark had been training since he was two years old, he was taught many kinds of arts, and was a very patient and calm person, but these girls had gone too far. He needed to get rid of them fast. That was another reason to get promoted. General told them that the next couple of soldiers that got promoted would go directly to the castle. The castle was where he would find the power source of the Shinja…and provide him a place to escape from Risa.

* * *

The training exercise sounded so much easier when General Saehara had explained it that morning. It was a scavenger hunt, piece of cake, right? Wrong. The objects they had to find were located in the most dangerous places. Currently, Dark and his team were looking for the final item.

"What are we supposed to find?" Masahiro asked.

"Let's see…some freaky herb. It's got four leaves, it's blue…and it glows in the dark," Takeshi replied.

"You mean that herb surrounded by mountain lions, poisonous snakes, and quicksand?" Asked Dark in a bored tone as he pointed to the herb they were looking for.

"Yes," squeaked Takeshi.

Dark laughed. The look on Takeshi's face was priceless. He looked so terrified and would probably wet his pants any moment. Then again, most people _would_ be terrified to do what Dark was about to do.

"I HATE YOU DAD!" Screamed Takeshi.

"Dad?" Asked Masahiro.

"Yeah…General Saehara is my father," Takeshi replied.

Dark felt sorry for Takeshi. Having to grow up with that kind of a father did not seem like fun. But it was better than being abandoned.

'No! I will not go into that.'

'Forget it!'

'It was years ago!'

'So what if my father ditched me?'

Dark's good-for-nothing father abandoned his mother long ago. Dark was fine with it; it's not like he remembered the guy much anyway. He had been fine with just his mother, until she died, that is. She caught pneumonia one winter and never got better. Dark had been fifteen when she died though, so he could already take care of himself. His mother had always been loyal to Ryuujin, so Satoshi and his people became his new family.

Satoshi and Dark became good friends. Satoshi trusted Dark more than anyone else. Dark was more than willing to go on dangerous missions for his friend, like the one he was on right now.

Dark snapped out of his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. While Takeshi and Masahiro were debating who would try to get the herb first, Dark snuck past the dangerous animals and jumped over the quicksand. He quickly snatched the herb and smirked at the two boys, who had stopped arguing and finally noticed what Dark had in his hand.

"How did you get it?" Asked Takeshi.

"It's a secret," Dark replied with a smirk.

Masahiro and Takeshi were impressed. How Dark had gotten past those obstacles, they didn't know, but they were grateful they weren't the ones that had to go through all that crap. The three went back to camp and were congratulated by General Saehara for being the only team to complete the exercise.

* * *

"_Krad-chan look!" Daisuke exclaimed._

"_What is it_,_ Daisuke?" Asked Krad._

"_I made the plant grow just by touching it!" Daisuke happily said._

_Daisuke showed his brother the beautiful flower in his hands. He wanted his big brother to be proud of him and to see all the wonderful things he could do._

"_Interesting…" muttered Krad._

"_What is?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Can you do anything else?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Something…special"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Show me."_

Daisuke woke up. His memories always came back to him when he fell asleep.

'Voices?'

Voices were unusual since people were afraid to speak around Daisuke. They didn't want Krad to think they were having a conversation with the red head.

"…freaky kid…"

"I hear it's some sort of mutated human or something."

"It can't be human."

"You heard what Krad said."

"I wonder how it controls the power source…"

"It can't be human if it can control something that powerful."

"I wonder where Krad got it…"

The guards ceased talking as their superior came by to check up on them. They tensed and hoped no one had heard them talking. Daisuke had been pretending to be asleep the whole time. He didn't want the guards to know he had been listening to their conversation. What he had heard was very interesting.

Daisuke had been eavesdropping on the guards' conversations for some time now. It was the only way he could find out anything. It wasn't like anyone would willingly talk to him.

'They were talking about me…so that's why Krad made all those rules… They don't know the truth, though. Krad must have lied, he does that a lot. I wonder what would happen if they knew the truth… Why would my brother make up such a ridiculous lie? What is a power source anyway? I wanted answers, but all I got were more questions.'

* * *

Dark could taste the foul mud in his mouth. Stupid General had made everyone do one hundred push-ups in the rain. The training field, which consisted of nothing but dirt, quickly became a mud filled field. Since only one team finished the exercise, General Saehara thought they deserved to be punished. Unfortunately, Dark's team was also punished.

To make matters worse, no one was allowed to go inside until _everyone_ was finished with their push-ups. Dark was almost finished with training, but most of the other weren't. It was going to be a _long _day. Their superiors kept telling them that push-ups built character and were good for you.

'Bullshit.'

'They only say that because they're not the ones that actually have to do it,'

By the time everyone was finished, it was already well into the night. Everyone was tired, cold, hungry, and very pissed off. The people that had not finished training fast enough were being sent glares and death threats. Dark himself felt like murdering one or two of his comrades.

Dark was covered in mud and god only knows what else. It was just not his day. At this rate, it'll be years before he could even be allowed to work in Krad's castle. He had to do something that'll set him apart from the rest of the soldiers.

Dark needed to draw attention to himself and make General Saehara promote him. He needed Krad's power source _now_. Lately, Krad had been even more ruthless than before. It seems like he wants to get rid of Ryuujin once and for all.

Satoshi was running out of time and so was Ryuujin.

BOOM

CRASH

Dark looked up at the sky. The rain was getting harder. At least the were going inside now. Lightning and thunder could now be heard. A bad storm was approaching. The sky was turning gray and animals were seeking shelter.

'I hope everyone will be alright…'

AHHH!

Dark heard a scream. He was the only one not inside, so he doubted anyone else had heard it. It sounded like…Takeshi! Dark's eyes widened. What was Takeshi doing outside! Dark ran in the direction of the scream. It was faint, but Dark could make out which direction it came from.

Dark felt branches and thorns cut through his skin as he ran through the forest. Nothing mattered as much as finding Takeshi. Dark just hoped nothing too horrible had happened to the boy. Takeshi had become Dark's friend and Dark would do anything to protect a friend.

'Why does trouble follow this kid?'

When Dark finally reached his destination, he saw Takeshi drowning in a river. The boy was thrashing and coughing up water. If he didn't act soon, Takeshi would be swept away by the current. Dark watched as Takeshi slammed his head on a rock; the boy was unconscious in moments. Takeshi was going to die without his help. Dark looked around for anything he could use to save the other boy.

'That tree branch! It's right above Takeshi!'

Dark ran in the direction of the branch. The branch extended out of the tree so that it was above the river's waters. It looked fairly old so if it snapped, Dark would also fall into the river and possibly drown.

'Don't think about anything but saving Takeshi!'

Dark climbed on top of the tree branch and wrapped his legs around it. He didn't want to fall and die a horrible death. As soon as the current placed Takeshi under Dark, the older teen grabbed Takeshi by the collar and pulled him up.

SNAP

'That can't be good…'

SPLASH

'Stupid Takeshi!'

Dark and Takeshi were thrown into the river as the branch they were sitting on snapped in half. The current was strong and Dark had a hard time hanging onto Takeshi.

'Is that…a waterfall! Holy shit!'

Motivated by the thought of death, Dark searched for a new way to get out of the river. Dark had one option left.

'I promised Satoshi I wouldn't…but this is an emergency!'

'I'm not supposed to use magic, but this is an emergency!'

Dark was one of the few people from the Ryuujin Kingdom that could use magic; Satoshi had taught him when he was young. Dark concentrated on what Satoshi taught him. He felt a sharp pain as a pair of black wings sprouted from his back.

Growing wings took a lot out of Dark; it was a difficult thing to accomplish. If anyone had seen him, Dark would be in big trouble. Ryuujin magic was the only kind that allowed a person to grow wings. Anyone could figure out Dark was a spy if they had seen what he just did. Luckily, no one was around.

Dark wrapped his arms around Takeshi and flew strait up. It was difficult to carry another person as he flew, but Dark managed. Dark set Takeshi on the ground and checked to see if the boy was injured; he looked fine.

'What was he thinking!'

Dark heard Takeshi groan.

'At least I don't have to carry him back to camp…'

"Are you okay?" Dark asked his friend.

"Yeah…" Takeshi replied.

"Good, now explain to me what the hell were you doing!" Dark exclaimed.

"Well…Dad wanted me to fill up the canteens with water….and I didn't realize how much deeper the river had gotten because of the rain…" Takeshi muttered.

"You know, Takeshi, sometimes, you're an idiot. Let's go back to camp," Dark sighed.

As the two walked back to camp, Takeshi couldn't stop thanking Dark and saying how brave he was. It didn't seem to bother Takeshi that he had been unconscious during most of the rescue or that he could hardly remember anything that happened.

"Where have you been?" General Saehara asked his son as the two boys entered the camp.

Takeshi stared telling his father everything that happened. Most of the details weren't accurate, but that didn't stop Takeshi from telling his father what happened.

"Thank you for saving my son," General Saehara told Dark.

"It was nothing," muttered Dark.

"It was something and I am in your debt," General Saehara stated.

Dark felt a bit guilty for lying to everyone, but it had to be done. No one could know he was a spy and even though he had many new friends here, he had made a promise to Satoshi. Whatever it took, he had to defeat Shinja and steal that power source.

**TBC…………**

**Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I was busy and stuff… Anyway, on Wednesday my last project fro the year is due so I'll have more time to work on fics after I turn it in. I have to write a twenty page paper over deserts for my Biology class. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks Staryday for being my beta.**


	5. Daisuke and Krad

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

_**Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, but I but you guys wish I did. Don't worry, I'll write a novel when I grow up and it'll be full of shonen-ai.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Ryuujin –Dragon God.**

**Shinja – Sacred Snake**

**Threads of Fate: Chapter Four**

"_Mommy!" Shouted Daisuke. "Can we go play outside today?"_

"_Of course!" A blonde woman replied._

"_Can Krad-chan come too?" Asked Daisuke._

_The woman's expression darkened._

"_Krad-sama is…busy," she replied._

"_Okay! We can just play together!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Catch me!"_

_Daisuke ran ahead, giggling and laughing._

"_Come back here!" The blonde haired woman shouted_,_ with a smile on her face._

_Daisuke ran as fast as his six year_ old_ legs could carry him. He passed a couple of ladies playing cards. They seemed to be having lots of fun. Daisuke paused to get a better look at them. One particular woman caught his eye. She seemed to be the wealthiest one of the group because she was wearing very expensive jewelry and clothes made out of the finest cloth._

_Her hair was as red as his and she had the exact same eye color. She was beautiful and young. Her face seemed to glow with the rays of the sunlight. Daisuke heard his mother coming closer. He was too entranced by the woman, though, to care._

"_Who's that?" Daisuke asked._

"_That's the queen," Daisuke's mother answered._

_Daisuke was confused. If he was the prince…then shouldn't his mother be the queen? Who was this woman?_

"_I thought the queen was my mommy…and if you're my mommy…aren't you the queen?" Daisuke asked with confusion._

"_She's your…other mommy," the blonde woman said to Daisuke. "Please don't ask me anything else."_

"_Okay," Daisuke replied._

Daisuke felt a sharp pain in his head. He'd been getting headaches for awhile now. The headaches always brought such strong visions. They seemed like memories, but they couldn't be. Some of the…visions…didn't make any sense. People he didn't know were in them and events that couldn't have happened occurred.

Everything was just so confusing. Daisuke felt as though he was going insane. Was there something wrong with him? Why was this happening to him? Daisuke had been feeling off for quite some time. He didn't want to tell Krad, though. Krad would send him to see dozens of doctors and he'd have to take all kinds of medications.

When he caught a cold last winter, Krad didn't let him out of bed for a month. Daisuke began to pace back and forth in the room. He wished he could go outside. Some fresh air would be nice. Daisuke would have also liked to have a nice long walk in the gardens. It's been years since Daisuke had seen sunshine.

'My head…another one's coming…'

_Daisuke was in search of his mother. She had promised to read to him, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Daisuke then spotted her and Krad talking. Daisuke decided to sneak up behind Krad and scare him. Just as Daisuke was about to pounce his older brother spoke._

"_You'd better not tell Daisuke anything else about Emiko," Krad growled. "Learn your place_,_ Natasha."_

"_Y-yes Krad-sama," replied Natasha._

_Daisuke watched his mother cower in fear of his older brother. Why was his mother so scared? Why didn't she just scold Krad?_

"_Your only purpose is to pretend to be Daisuke's mother," Krad sneered._

"_Y-yes sir…" whispered Natasha._

"_Everything is going my way and I don't need you to screw it all up," Krad growled._

"_I-I don't have to pretend!" Natasha said, having momentarily regained her courage._

"_What?" Asked Krad._

"_I-I said I don't have to pretend to be Daisuke's mother. I love him as though he was my very own!" Natasha exclaimed._

"_You are a fool," Krad stated as he walked away._

'Na…ta…sha… I remember…I had forgotten her and so many other things… It hurts…make it stop! Please, someone make it stop!'

Daisuke collapsed onto the ground. No one came in to check up on him, though. The guards were afraid of Daisuke now. Krad had probably made something else up. Daisuke's head felt as though it were splitting in two. It hurt so much.

_Daisuke walked down the corridor. He was on his way to see his mother. She had caught a slight fever and Daisuke wanted to make her feel better. Daisuke spotted the woman his mother referred to as "the queen." She looked like she was in a hurry._

_Daisuke decided to follow the woman. Her name was Emiko. Daisuke had heard many people call her this, so he figured it must be her name. Emiko sat down at a table with many other women. She pulled out a pack of cards and gave the other women some. Daisuke found it strange that every time he saw Emiko, she was playing cards or some other sort of game._

_The women had all placed gold coins on the table. Once in a while, one woman would jump with joy and take all the coins. It was interesting to Daisuke. Why did the women keep playing if they could end up losing all their coins? What did the cards have to do with the coins? Daisuke had played cards before, but not like the women were playing._

_Daisuke played_ _a game called Go Fish with his mother, but that was the only card game he knew. Was the game the women were playing more fun? Daisuke decided to ask the women. He walked up to them and observed them. Finally, a brown haired woman noticed him._

"_Hey Emiko, isn't that your kid?" The woman asked._

"_Yeah…scram_,_ Daichi," Emiko growled._

"_Um…my name is Daisuke," Daisuke replied politely._

"_Daichi, Daisuke, same difference," Emiko said sarcastically._

_The woman was pretty, but Daisuke soon realized, she wasn't a nice person. Daisuke was confused by what the brown haired woman had said. He wasn't Emiko's son, he was Natasha's son. Maybe that woman was confused…_

"_I said beat it!" Emiko yelled._

_SMACK_

_Daisuke fell onto the floor. His head hurt where the queen had hit him._

"_That was mean_,_ Emiko," on_e_ of the women commented._

"_He was annoying," replied Emiko._

"_Forget about him, let's_ _finish our game," another woman said._

_Daisuke left the room as fast as he could. That woman scared him. He hoped he never saw her again._

* * *

Everything was going according to plan…kind of. Saving Takeshi turned out to be a very good thing for Dark. He had been in good terms with General Saehara since then, but there was one thing that was going completely wrong. One word "Risa." No matter what Dark did, he couldn't get rid of her. She showed up at his training, she sat next to him when he was eating, she waited for him to finish using the bathroom just so she could walk him to his cabin, and she even threatened all the other girls to stay away from him.

It was scary. Risa was convinced Dark was in love with her. She already had her wedding dress picked out. Dark had no clue where Risa got the idea he was in love with her. He had treated just like everyone else and never even flirted with her. Dark finally came to the conclusion that Risa was delusional and lived in her own little world. That was the only reasonable explanation.

'Either that…or she's just a psycho.'

"Dark-kun!"

'I wish she'd go back to calling me Kinomoto-kun… Maybe if I run fast enough, she'll go away!'

"Dark-kun!"

"DARK-KUN!"

CRASH

Dark fell as he was glomped by his stalker…er…Risa. She smelled like expensive perfume and was wearing a dress that looked new and expensive. Risa got everything she wanted since her father had a high position in the military. Dark felt like throwing up. Risa was wearing waaay too much perfume. It was giving Dark a headache and making him very nauseous.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" Asked Risa.

"Um…no…I guess not. Could you please get off of me?" Dark politely asked.

"Anything for you…" Risa said seductively.

Dark shuddered; Risa gave him the creeps when she flirted with him. It made him feel dirty and cheap when she looked at him the way she was looking at him right now.

'I feel like a prostitute…'

"Um…you know Dark-kun…t-there's a dance next week…will you go with me?" Risa asked, with a blush on her face.

'Yuck! No way! Hell no! Not in a million years! When hell freezes over! NEVER!'

"I can't Harada-san; I have too many things to do…" Dark said in a voice he hoped sounded sincere.

"I see," Risa said, obviously disappointed.

"Dark!" A voice called out.

'I'm saved!'

Takeshi ran up to Dark.

"Dad wants to see you," Takeshi told Dark.

"Alright," replied Dark.

Anything was better than spending another minute alone with Risa. She'd probably find some way to psychologically damage Dark even more. It had gotten pretty bad…Dark had nightmares now. Every time he went to sleep, he dreamt about Risa. His friends told him he'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming as though someone was out to kill him.

Dark tired to put Risa out of his mind and concentrated on the task at hand. What could General Saehara want? He hoped it was good news. Dark had been performing exceptionally well lately. He really needed to get promoted soon. He hoped General Saehara had noticed.

"You wanted to see me?" Dark asked, as he entered General Sahara's room.

General Saehara had a nicer room than everyone else in the camp. He _was_ the general. There was actually furniture in the room and nothing seemed to be falling apart. General Saehara turned to face Dark as he entered the room.

"Yes, congratulations Dark, you've just been promoted!" General Saehara enthusiastically said.

'Hell yeah!'

"T-thank you, sir," Dark replied.

"No, thank you for saving my boy," General Saehara told Dark.

"Yeah…" Dark replied.

"Take good care of Takeshi and Masahiro, Dark," General Saehara said with a smile.

"Huh!" Dark dumbly responded.

"Well, they were also promoted. They'll be going with you," General Saehara informed Dark.

'This could be a problem…'

"I…um…see…" muttered Dark.

"Anyway, get packing. The three of you leave tomorrow," General Saehara told Dark, as he opened the door.

Dark walked through the door and headed to his cabin, or shack as he referred to it. Takeshi and Masahiro were already packing.

"It's great, isn't it?" Asked Masahiro.

"Yeah…" Dark muttered.

"We're going to have an adventure!" Exclaimed Takeshi.

'I just hope you two don't get in the middle of all this…'

"I'm tired, let's all go to bed," announced Dark.

The three boys all went to their beds, awaiting the morning they would set off to the castle.

* * *

_Daisuke followed the brown haired man. He was so interesting and Daisuke wanted to know more about him. Everyone always did what that man said and respected him more than anyone else._

"_Your majesty, we have some important papers we need you to sign," another brown haired man told the person Daisuke had been following._

_That was another thing that interested Daisuke. Everyone called the man, your majesty. Natasha had said he was the king, his name was Kosuke._

"_Thank you_,_ General Saehara," replied Kosuke._

_Daisuke watched Kosuke head to the library. Daisuke walked as softy as he could, he didn't want Kosuke to know he was being followed. Kosuke had all kinds of documents in his hands. Daisuke wished he knew what the papers said… Kosuke finished signing and left the library. Daisuke watched as Kosuke stealthily moved down the halls._

_It looked like Kosuke was going somewhere and didn't want anyone to know where he was going. Daisuke trailed behind the man. He stopped when he saw a woman headed in his direction. No…she was headed in Kosuke's direction. Daisuke hid behind a big plant. He couldn't hear anything the two people were saying, but he could see fairly well._

_Daisuke became confused when he saw Kosuke kissing the woman. If Kosuke was the king…wasn't he married to the queen? If Emiko was his wife, why was he kissing this woman? When he thought about it, he had seen Kosuke kiss many women… Daisuke was more confused than before._

_Why did Kosuke kiss so many women if he was married? Weren't you only supposed to kiss your wife? Daisuke decided to leave, he didn't want Natasha to worry. Daisuke glanced at Kosuke and the woman one more time before he left in search of his mother._

COUGH

COUGH

Daisuke seemed to be getting worse. He couldn't stop coughing and his vision seemed to be getting blurry. The room felt like it was spinning and standing up seemed impossible for Daisuke.

"Daisuke!"

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't concentrate on the figure in front of him. Everything was too blurry and out of focus. Daisuke felt the figure lift him upright. He fell into the person's arms.

"Call a doctor! NOW!"

'Who…so tired…another vision?'

"_Daisuke_,_ come here," Krad told his little brother._

"_What is it, Krad-chan?" Asked Daisuke._

"_I want you to do something for me," Krad stated._

"_What?"_

"_Drink this."_

_Daisuke looked at the cup his brother had handed him. The drink had an odd color and it smelled terrible._

"_I don't want to drink this…it looks funny…" muttered Daisuke._

"_Remember what I asked you to do for me?" Krad asked._

"_You wanted me to do everything you told me to do," Daisuke stated._

"_That's right, and if you don't do this for me, I'll leave you," Krad said with a smirk._

"_Okay…" Daisuke replied._

_Daisuke gulped down the concoction in one big gulp. It tasted more horrible than it looked. Krad watched his brother drink the liquid. He needed to make sure Daisuke drank the entire thing._

* * *

Daisuke woke up. He was lying in his bed. Krad was sitting next to him. Krad must have been the one that called for the doctor. Krad looked angry. An angry Krad was a scary Krad. It was a good thing Daisuke had acquired a immunity to Krad's death glare. Others weren't as lucky.

"A game, that's what our life was like," Daisuke whispered.

"You remembered," commented Krad.

"Yes…I did," Daisuke said softly.

"How much?" Asked Krad.

Daisuke smiled sadly at his older brother.

"The game was simple…we just had to pretend to be the perfect family. In front of everyone, we were the perfect human beings. We could do no wrong and we would never do anything to harm another. But, the thing was, everything was all just pretend," the red head quietly said.

"You figured it out. You remembered it all."

"I was too young before, to understand what was going on, but now I finally know the truth. Behind closed doors, the game ended, and all the players showed their true colors."

"Except you," sneered Krad.

"Yes…I was the only one that didn't hide their true self. To everyone who laid eyes on us, we were just two wonderful children with two wonderful parents. Natasha…she wasn't my real mother…was she?" Asked Daisuke.

"No," the blonde stated.

"Emiko was my biological mother, but she didn't love me, neither did father," Daisuke said, tears in his eyes. "Natasha was the one that called me her greatest treasure…and the one that held me when I was scared. She played with me…and sang to me. But…she wasn't my real mother…she was yours. Natasha was father's mistress."

"Yes."

"You made her pretend to be my mother…so that I would think I had a loving mother… But…she wasn't Father's only mistress…there were others too. Kosuke had many women he slept with…so many. Even Mother didn't know how many."

"You knew more than you let on," muttered Krad.

"Yes…I picked up many things," chuckled the younger teen. "The whole kingdom would have been shocked by how unfaithful Kosuke really was. Mother would have caused the real scandal, though."

"Mother?" Krad asked, confused by Daisuke's comment.

"Didn't you know?" Daisuke asked with a grin. "Mother dearest had a gambling problem. She lost a great deal of the kingdom's money in her silly card games. Nothing else mattered to her."

"I underestimated you, Daisuke, you've got it all figured out, don't you?" Krad snickered.

"Then…there's you. How did it feel, when you gave out the order to have our parents killed?" Asked Daisuke. "I'm sure you were happy to have them out of your way."

"How did you know?" Krad curiously asked.

"It was easy," Daisuke replied. "I knew you better than anyone else, and it just seemed like something you would do."

"Smart," sneered Krad.

"That potion…you used it to alter my memories…didn't you?" Asked Daisuke. "You needed me and you thought I wouldn't help…because…you…used to hit me. When I did something you didn't like, you'd hit me and tell me you did it because I was bad."

"You deserved it," muttered Krad.

"No matter what you did, I could always forgive you. If you had asked for my help…even without my memories altered…I would have helped you…because I love you… But, I wonder. I've given you all I have, so what is there left for me to give?" Asked Daisuke.

Krad watched the tears run down his little brother's face. He remained unfazed by the sight. It was true; he had altered his brother's memories. He wanted to make Daisuke believe he had had a loving family, after all, who would help out someone that hurt them? But Krad had been wrong. Daisuke had been more of a fool than he thought because, even after all the pain he had inflicted on the red head, Daisuke was still loyal to him.

"Your life," Krad replied, as he left the room.

**TBC………………..**

**You'll learn more later. There are more plot twists to come! I was going to post this later, but I decided to post it now. I got out of school on June 2. Yay! Summer! Except for the sun…I don't like the sun. If I stay out there long enough, I'll turn pink. Also, if you pinch my nose hard enough, it turns purple. Yeah…weird. I don't tan, I burn. I'm the lightest person in my family. Most are dark skinned. So sad… Oh well, it's not like I enjoy being out in the sun anyway.**


End file.
